


A First Look at an Old Friend

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore's first glimpse of Minerva McGonagall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Look at an Old Friend

Albus Dumbledore took his seat at the Head Table, nodding a greeting to the other Professors and to Headmaster Dippet. He took a sip of pumpkin juice and glanced around the Great Hall at the students gathered around their house tables.

This was to be his first Sorting Ceremony from the perspective of a Professor. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought that he'd be back here at Hogwarts after all these years? His smile faded a bit as he considered the reason he'd returned.

Dark forces were stirring in the wizarding world. Grindelwald's rhetoric was disturbing, and while Grindelwald was being dismissed as a lunatic by some, Albus had no doubt that dangerous times were looming in their future if things didn't change. That was why he'd returned; he wanted to be in a position to influence the next generation of witches and wizards, and to guide them away from the Dark Arts.

The door to the Great Hall opened and the Deputy Headmaster led in the first year students. Albus fought to keep his expression neutral. They were so young. Looking at their bright faces made him feel very old and very tired, indeed.

In an effort to cheer his thoughts, he attempted to guess which of these students would be the leaders of their year. His gaze lingered here and there, finally coming to rest on a small dark-haired girl standing ramrod straight, her hands clasped behind her back and her chin tilted up, giving her a slightly stubborn air. _Her_ , he decided. If the determined glint in her eye was any indication, she would be Head Girl in a few years.

Albus turned his attention back to the Deputy Head as he began calling out the children's names in alphabetical order, asking them to come forward to be sorted. Albus applauded politely as each child was placed in one of the four houses. He smiled when the little dark-haired girl took a step forward in anticipation of her name being called, and Albus leaned forward a bit in order to hear her name clearly.

The Deputy Head cleared his throat and said, "Minerva McGonagall."

Albus nodded to himself. He'd have to keep an eye on her. As the sorting hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" and she smiled in delight, Albus thought, Well, Minerva McGonagall, I'm going to expect great things from you.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erised1810, who requested "Albus Dumbledore. Minerva being sorted and seeing Albus' reaction".


End file.
